Who do you think you are?
by Yoitemichealis
Summary: "Who do you think you are, to shatter a young boy like that?" Spoilers, and it's your own fault if they ruin anything XD Nameless talking about Yoite, T because his past is incorporated.


**A little random Yoite centered fic. I'm not sure who's point of view it is, i saw it as a mix between Miharu and Yukimi. It's rated T because it includes Yoite's past, which is violent.**

I don't own, couldn't afford it. Enjoy guys!

* * *

You wronged him in every way possible, made him hate himself for constructed sins, scared him so much he wanted to disappear.

Who do you think you are, to shatter a young boy like that?

He was thrown in a basement, hidden from the outside world, for a defect he can't control. His brother was punished for showing the kindness that was needed, for looking at Yoite like he was a real person.

Who do you think you are, to call something so perfect a mistake?

He believed he wasn't allowed desires of his own, even emotions were taboo. He could've done so much with the first sixteen years of his life, but he wasn't allowed that either.

Who do you think you are, to take an innocent butterfly's wings before it can fly?

He believed he killed his own mother, because you told him so, when it's more likely it was you who didn't get the proper help in the delivery.

Who do you think you are, to cripple someone with guilt for something they didn't do?

The only light in his life was when his younger brother took him outside to play, and even that had to be done in secret.

Who do you think you are, to make a beautiful creature hide?

Sometimes he has nightmares about you taking his precious savior away, because you've always taken everything else.

Who do you think you are, to take everything so when he finds something special he must cling to it?

You let him out of the basement for his fourteenth birthday, making him and his younger brother hope that things were going to be okay.

Who do you think you are, to revive a dead heart with false hope, only to trample on it?

You stabbed him, trying to kill him by aiming for his neck. Then you told his little brother to do the same, but that refusal was the only thing that saved him.

Who do you think you are, to try to make brothers kill each  
other?

He ran as far as he could with such a serious wound, to his heart mentally, in addition to the physical damage.

Who do you think you are, it was his birthday...

Collapsing on a hard, cold sidewalk, watching people pass yet not turn a second glance to his dying frame, he was somehow still alive.

Who do you think you are, to not raise a finger to help someone so kind?

He thought the gray haired man was his savior, but he was just another breath of hell. Just another nightmare he didn't deserve.

Who do you think you are, to allow yourself to be known as his god?

You saved him, raised him, but then you manipulated him into learning the kira, something he wasn't sure he wanted.

Who do you think you are, to manipulate a lost child?

He agreed to learn the kira, join your ranks, obey your commands like a servant, but you still treated him like had to do this, because he was rescued by your generosity.

Who do you think you are, to take him out of one hell and plunge him into another and say you saved him?

The first person after his brother to ever be kinda to him was Yukimi, it was hard to except such kindness, it was foreign to him.

Who do you think you are, to make warmth and kindness a fairytail dream?

When he met his precious for the first time, and many times after that, he tried to hurt the person that began to make his world move.

Who do you think you are, to leave a child without love for so long they forget how to except it?

As an emerald eyed's world started to revolve around him, he tried to keep himself in the dark, hiding from the warmth and understanding Miharu offered.

Who do you think you are, to turn someone into a wounded animal, afraid of contact?

And when his wish began to change, he thought himself selfish, and tried to hide it in the shadows.

Who do you think you are, to make a lonely child afraid to want and wish for things?

And now, he still clings to his savior light every time a knife makes it's way into his vision, or when the bad dreams wake him. The love the two of them shared helped, but Yoite was scarred, scarred from a world that didn't care.

Who do you think you are, to hurt the sweetest angel, to throw it into a hell that wasn't diserved?

_Who do you think you are, to hurt Yoite?_

* * *

**How'd you guys like it, was it to repetitive? Tell me in a review, I love them! The inspiration was from the author Shirou no Kitsune, and the song "Jar of Hearts"  
~Hugs Everyone~  
~Yoitemichealis**


End file.
